Those Forgotten
by GypsyFyre
Summary: There are always those who are forgotten. This is one who strives to remember... to be remembered.
1. Reappearance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, except the characters I made (Mirage and Coyote) and I play with everyone else to make them do what I want. My character concepts are from the movies though, so comic people, no death. Don't sue me. it's not nice and I don't have anything anyway.  
  
A/N: Okay, to begin with, I've added one new main character whom you see through the beginning of the movie*, but who doesn't start to be noticeable until after Rogue runs away, her part begins in the train station. *You see her in the audience of the conference regarding mutants. She's in a tree across the street from Rogue's house when her powers manifest. She's in the crowd, watching Rogue from the other side of the room when Wolverine is fighting, and then she's at the end of the bar in the next sequence. Finally, she's standing against a light pole in the school when Wolverine is being told where he is, and she watches as Rogue runs by her (after Rogue's talk with "Bobby")  
  
While the two sides are fighting, a pair of eyes watch from behind a pair of stylish black glasses. The glasses hide her eyes, her nails have been filed for the outing, they'll grow back by tomorrow probably. All she has to do to hide the fact that she's "different" is refrain from smiling, which was becoming harder as the battle goes on.  
She smiles knowingly, carefully keeping her lips sealed together. I thought the good guys always won. She heard a strong, masculine voice echo in her head. A quiet laugh as she walked toward the train, where she knew Magneto would be unloading his "new friend". How can you tell which side is the good guys? They all look the same to me. They're all mutants. She kept watching the losing battle as she answered the question in her head, wondering if the tide would turn; it didn't. She kept walking, she had her own work to do. I resent that! I thought you were a sympathetic individual.  
You mean you thought I was a flaming liberal? she smiled. Even if it was a voice in her head, she had fun talking with him.  
Have you looked in the mirror lately, catwoman?  
Hey, cheap shot! We knew he was a mutant, and it doesn't necessarily confirm that I have to be one.  
Okay, what about this conversation, don't you suspect a little mind power on your part?  
You have the mind power, I'm just very receptive.  
Why is that, do you think?  
Because I love you so very much, and because I miss you. Now be quiet, I have some real people to talk to.  
I'm here if you need me.  
You're always here, period. Now, be quiet!  
She kept walking, "the good guys" had been beaten, and seemed to have disappeared. The others were outside, dealing with the police, and Professor X. She circled around so that she was standing behind Toad, she was glad he was the one holding the girl, he had been a good friend once, but she didn't think either of them could remember when. She stood behind him, in the shadows, she leaned towards his ear and made a soft growling sound in the back of her throat. He was startled, but she convinced him to keep facing forward. He knew her voice, at least he thought he did, he couldn't remember it, or the person it belonged to.  
"Hey there Toad. What cha got in the bag?" Her voice had a feline purr to it.  
"Just some mutant kid" He didn't know why he answered, he didn't want to.  
"Can I see?" He couldn't resist a sound in her voice, he began to drop the girl. She caught the bag. "Why don't you let me take her? I'll keep her safe"  
"Okay" He couldn't find any other words to answer with, and he couldn't seem to keep his hold on the bag with the invaluable treasure inside.  
She picked up the bag carefully, it was heavy, but she was strong. She walked through the shadows away from the dueling mutants; her work was done.  
That was a good use of your powers.  
I was persuasive. I don't have any powers.  
It was very persuasive then. Will he remember?  
I doubt it. No one ever seems to remember me, that's why they call me Mirage, isn't it? ***********************************************************************  
Rogue woke to dark surroundings. It was hot and humid, and there was only a little light coming into the room from a small slit at the top of what must have been the door, though she could see only as much as the small amount of light allowed. Her eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness, and her head ached desperately from whatever that guy had used to knock her out, she didn't notice the vicious looking dog on guard until it began to growl. Startled, Rogue turned toward the animal, trying to stay calm and keep from angering the strange beast.  
Suddenly, the room was lightened. The door had opened, and the dog moved out the door past a feminine silhouette.  
"Sleep well?" The voice was soft, musical even, with a strange purr to it.  
"Wh-- Who are you?" Rogue was scared, she didn't know what to expect.  
"Most people refer to me as Mirage. Don't really have a name, call me what you like, just let me know what name you decide on. Hungry?" Rogue could feel the woman smiling, even if she couldn't see the smile.  
"A little hungry, but my head really hurts"  
"Okay, come with me." The woman turned to let Rogue pass through the door. As Rogue moved out of the room, she could see that the woman had catlike claws and eyes, when she smiled, she could see a pair of sharp feline teeth. "Don't worry, I wont bite", the woman smiled again, and Rogue moved on quickly.  
She's scared of you.  
It's okay, she has a right to be. I've seen myself, I'd be afraid, too.  
Are you going to send her back to the professor?  
Yeah, that's probably where she belongs.  
You're such a good girl. When are you taking her back?  
I'm not good, probably tomorrow. It's getting late now, don't want to run into any of Magneto's goons.  
Need me to be there?  
Naw, I'll handle it. She's only a girl, and she hasn't known me for 24 hours yet.  
Good luck.  
Thanks.  
She looked over and saw Rogue looking cold and scared, almost trying to find a place to hide.  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"Would you rather be with Magneto?"  
"Who's Magneto?" Rouge answered with the small, quiet voice that children use when threatened by a terrible fate.  
Mirage smiled, this girl obviously didn't know what she was a part of. She answered at her drink "The guy from the train station, you want me to help you find him?"  
"No." She answered again, using the same small voice.  
"Good, that means I did the right thing." The two women stood around a table with two meals on it. Both sat down to eat. "I'll take you back to the Xavier school tomorrow. You'll stay here tonight, that okay?"  
"Okay." She was quiet again as the scruffy looking dog entered the room, hoping for leftovers, he didn't look nearly as ferocious in good light, but she was still a bit nervous.  
Mirage followed her line of sight, landing on the dog, who looked directly back at Mirage, questioning what the problem was. Mirage looked back to her food, threw the dog a small piece of meat and kept eating. "His name is Max, not that original, but we've been together a long time. He's harmless, unless instructed otherwise." With a last weary look at the dog, Rogue ate her food ravenously. When she finished, she had another question to ask before she went back to her room.  
"How long have I been here?"  
"Two days." The other woman didn't look up.  
"Where is here?"  
"Never mind, it doesn't really matter. What is your real name Rogue?"  
"Marie."  
"Good night, Marie."  
"Good night. Mirage?"  
"What?"  
"Thank you, for your help I mean."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Good night, Marie."  
"Good night." 


	2. New beginnings

Disclaimer: Don't own most of the fun people, but I own the ones I made and the plot, it's all me. Have fun.  
  
The pair moved quickly through the rain. Rogue held on tightly to the black-clad figure. It had been twelve hours, almost exactly, since she had first seen the dark silhouette in the doorway. They approached the gates of the Xavier school, Mirage slid the motorcycle sideways toward the gate. "This is where you get off, Marie". Rogue timidly got off the bike and slowly walked toward the door of the school. She tried to understand what had happened to her since she had first been kidnapped in the train station. Then, suddenly, the memories of the last few hours began to slip away from her, until she couldn't remember anything.  
Did you erase her memory?  
No, she's no real harm. I blocked it though, just in case.  
Mirage turned back to watch Rogue re-enter the mutant school.  
She'll be all right, we've got other work to do now.  
Do you really think Magneto will show up at the park?  
Not anymore, the senator has another idea for a "get together". The anti-mutant groups are gathering.  
You get an invite?  
Yeah, but I don't think anyone remembers sending me one. ************************************************************************  
Professor Xavier called together his "X-Men", now that Rogue was returned there was another matter that needed to be attended to.  
As Cyclops, Storm, Jean, and Wolverine entered the room, with Rogue tagging behind, he began to speak.  
"Tonight there is to be a gathering of many of the major supporters of the Mutant Registration Bill. It is going to be a formal occasion, hosted by our friend, Senator Kelly. I would like for the four of you to attend." He knew it was dangerous to send Rogue so soon after she was returned to them, but he felt that she would be safer traveling with the X- men, especially now that they were all alerted to Magneto's goal to capture her. "You all must wear formal attire" Logan's grimace was extremely notable, but before he could argue "that is the only way you will be accepted in, you must all blend as much as possible, and I wouldn't be surprised if we were not the only interested mutant parties attending. I need you all to be there." Why did he feel that this night could be a turning point for all of the X-Men? ************************************************************************  
Well, what do you think? Mirage turned, looking at herself in the full length mirror, waiting for the response from the voice in her head.  
Va Va Va Voom! That's some dress.  
You're so MALE! There's hardly any dress here, I can't even fit a little gun or a knife or anything in this thing! I'm going into a very hostile environment, without any weapons.  
What, are you blind? The dress is the weapon, no one will be hostile with you wearing that!  
She had to admit, the dress was tight, with a full sleeve over her right arm, and no sleeve on her left. The skirt was full length on her left and the slit on her right came up to her mid-thigh; all black, it made her skin look luminous, she doubted anyone would even look at her face long enough to see her feline features. She laughed, the dress was a damned good weapon.  
Well, she thought as she wrapped herself in her full length hooded cloak, shall we go?  
Ha Ha, Have fun, be good, and don't stay up too late. We'll talk later. ************************************************************************  
Mirage walked into the largest room in Kelly's mansion, she couldn't help but feel jealous, after all, she lived in a tiny space underground. She could feel the eyes on her as she walked across the room. She headed to the upper corner of the stairwell, not many people, and she could see whatever was happening.  
She stood there for a short while before four, vaguely familiar people entered. The wild looking one had a name, if she could only remember... Logan, that was it. The name was supplied from the depths of her memory and she felt that she must have known this man very well, if his name came that easily from her black hole of a memory. She laughed as she looked at him, she couldn't remember much, but she could remember that he didn't belong in a tux, she watched him struggle against it. Hmm, he's cute. I'll have to keep an eye on him. She knew the other three in his group, but their names wouldn't come to her, just their powers, that would be enough for now. She was also shocked to see that they were followed closely by Rouge, she couldn't help but think that this move was asking for trouble.  
She continued to watch all five as they moved through the crowd. Jean, she had to think hard for the name, but she felt the woman had been a friend. She tried to focus on the name of the woman with the white hair, the one with the power to control the weather, but as she began she noticed Senator Kelly move quickly to the door. Upon seeing the lithe, fluid movement, she got a bad feeling. No man moves like that, especially not Senator Kelly, she knew his movements well. Mystique... that was a name that hadn't been trapped with her more distant memories, memories from before her work with Magneto. Trouble was coming; Toad, Sabretooth, and Magneto were around this crowd somewhere. She'd need help.  
She thought carefully. She knew Jean was a psychic, all she had to do was trace the faint mind powers of the carriers of the X gene in her path. She had to get into Jean's range, because Jean didn't know she was there, didn't know who she was. Close. man she needs to pick up soon or it'll be too late. one more jump...  
Jean? Jean! You don't know who I am, but you need to prepare yourself and your friends. Magneto and his friends have arrived. All hell is going to break loose in about two minutes!  
Wait, who are you? Jean tried to respond to the sudden influence in her head. Scott noticed her sudden focus "What's wrong". Jean couldn't trace the intruder, she wouldn't even have known someone had touched her mind if she hadn't heard the voice. "Trouble. Magneto and his troops are here." She spoke under her breath. If that voice was right, they had to be careful, they had to be ready. "We need to contact Wolverine and Storm, can you do that" Cyclops broke her train of thought, and her scan for the mysterious psychic. "Yeah, I can try." ************************************************************************  
Wolverine stood up against the wall. He hated this kind of party. He liked beer and dark rooms, that was his style. He began tugging at his collar, it seemed determined to choke him just enough to be uncomfortable, but not allowing him to black out or something -- even that would be better than this.  
He looked around, scanning the room, then he looked up the stairway. In the corner, against the opposite wall was a woman who looked somehow familiar. Her eyes were feline almost, not so defined as Mystique's but they still hinted at that type of wildness. Her hair was sleek, and as black as her dress. She was looking directly at him for a moment. They locked gazes and he felt that he became sure that he knew her from somewhere.  
Suddenly she broke the eye contact. Her head turned sharply, she was looking at someone in the crowd, she was surprised, he followed her gaze and found that it fell upon Senator Kelly. They turned away from the Senator at the same time, for a second their eyes locked again before she closed them. She looked incredibly focused, like she was searching for something, something she couldn't find with her eyes. He watched her for awhile, until she opened her eyes and looked at him again.  
His focus on her was broken, as a voice interrupted his thoughts. Storm! Wolverine! Rogue! We need to gather. Begin working over toward Scott and me, trouble's coming. He focused on Jean's voice in his mind, being sure to hear the whole message. He looked at Storm, they nodded to each other. Discreetly they came together, to work their way toward Jean and Cyclops. He looked back up to the stairwell, where the woman had been standing, but in the last few moments she had moved, he didn't have time to see where she had gone, he turned back to be on his way. 


	3. Battles begun and people revealed

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing really fun and monetaryily infusing.  
  
Mirage moved to the center of the balcony. She knew this type, the X-Men, she'd fought them before; they would gather and discuss their plan before they let anything happen. She knew the tactic Magneto and the others would use, sudden attack before they could get organized, she had to beat them to it. She scoped out the other side of the room, she'd have to know the placements of the people and the doors well enough to do this without looking. All right, she had the room set in her mind, now it was time for action.  
MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOORS, NOW!!!!!!! she sent the mind signal into the room with as much power as she could manage. She watched for a moment as the people in the room scattered to the center and many fell to the floor.  
She could feel her eyes begin to burn as power filled them, she focused on the first door. Immediately red beams shot from her eyes, she closed them quickly, to avoid doing too much damage to anyone or anything. She turned her head, facing forward now, people were already panicking, there wasn't enough room in the first hole for people to get out safely. She opened her eyes, she could see the people duck as the beam crashed through the second door, she shut her eyes immediately once more. Mirage turned her head once again to face the third door, as with the other two, people hurried to get out of the direction where her gaze was pointed. Quickly she opened and then closed her eyes. The third exit was cleared, she relaxed her mind and released the power she had been using. She should have been drained, but people tended to release quite a bit of energy when they were panicking.  
She opened her eyes when she was sure the power was gone. The humans were safe, but the fight wasn't over yet. Quickly she removed her shoes, no woman should fight in heels, no matter how good she was.  
It was a matter of seconds before the real fighting began. The X-Men had gathered in their group at the center of the hall, they were staring at her incredulously. He display of power had obviously created a shock, she smiled, she liked shocking people. Her smile faded as she realized that she had more immediate problems at the moment.  
Two flashes of flesh came quickly towards her, one scaling the wall, the other making his way up the stairs.  
Well, if these boys want to come up, I'd better get down.  
She swung her body over the banister, but before she had fallen very far, an extremely long tongue grabbed her ankle. All right Toad, if that's how you want to play this game. She reached out for the powers of another mutant, one that she could use to free herself from this "wicked tongue". The power she found was perfect, bone claws. She felt the growing under her skin, and when they were complete, she triggered them. As they came shooting out, she was glad that this mutant also had a healing power; the claws were painful, no need to deal with scars.  
"You wanna try hanging on without your tongue, frog breath" Her voice was menacing, but her movement to slice his tongue off had even more of an effect. As he released her, she turned in the air, and landed on her feet. Like any other good cat. She pulled the claws back into her hands, she felt the bone meld back into her other bones.  
She didn't see the figure moving up behind her. Lithe movements, the movements of her teacher, probably the only mutant she couldn't always beat in battle. A strong arm shot out and pulled her away from the sharp kick the could have broken her neck, just in time. Logan threw her to the other side of him, toward the X-Men, who had finally become involved in the battle.  
The X-Men and Mirage, gained the upper hand, after a short, hard battle. Then the tide turned, as Magneto, finally came to see how his forces were doing. She could see Magneto turn towards Wolverine, quickly she reached out with her mind, she could circumvent his helmet, by riding his energy waves toward his mind, his center of power, and his mutation. She grasped it tightly. Wolverine had tensed himself to fly toward the wall, he seemed extremely surprised at his lack of movement, she held on tightly as Magneto increased his power for a moment, trying to break her concentration.  
Realizing that he couldn't break her concentration by direct force, he began to divide his power focus, divide her mind. To begin with, Toad removed Cyclops' glasses, as the ray of power shot towards her, Mirage hurriedly divided her power and shot her mind into his, quickly she found the mutation behind his eyes and, in essence, shut it off. The lazer stopped inches before it reached her, and Scott's eyes returned to what they had been before his mutation, she had to maintain a focus on his mind as well as Magneto's, in order to prevent destruction. Seeing her control of two powers, Magneto continued to create divisions. Metal shards sped toward Jean and Storm, where they were being held in place by Sabretooth. Mirage used her place in Magneto's mind to slow them, and then to stop them before they cut the womens' throats, but she didn't have enough power left to push them away. Sabretooth released his hold on Jean and Storm and began to move towards Rogue.  
"Rogue, quickly, get as much bare skin as possible, don't let him touch you!" Immediately, Rouge began removing her gloves and scarf, and as much else as modesty would allow.  
Mirage saw Magneto send metal to capture Rogue, much like he had used it to capture others, she was even fairly sure that this was the tactic he had used to capture her. Mirage knew that she couldn't divide her mind anymore, so she used her body, instead. She quickly moved over to where Rogue was standing, and grabbed the surprised girl's bare skin.  
"No, you can't -" Rogue's sentence was cut off as she realized that the other woman had pulled her to safety, without causing damage to herself. Mirage smiled to the other girl, she knew that this was important to her. She remembered a time when she couldn't be touched by anyone either, that had been immensely lonely. She was glad to let the girl know that there was someone who could understand.  
"How -" Mirage shook her head, signaling that there wasn't time for that conversation now. She felt herself becoming very drained.  
"Go, quickly, just don't let anyone touch you, you need to get away." Mirage's voice was getting weaker, just as her body was. Rogue quickly began to move, Mirage could only hope that she could keep the other side busy enough to keep them from following the girl.  
Magneto's attention had in fact been focused almost completely on the distruction of Mirage, a woman who had managed to cause him a great amount of difficulty. Sabertooth began to move toward her now, at a signal from Magneto. She was the new target and she knew it.  
" No," Her eyes were shut in focus, but she knew the smug look on Magneto's face, "I'll bring her to you." She heard Sabretooth stop moving, she knew he was smiling as well. She felt the metal around her neck, ankles, wrists, and waist begin to move. She had worn this metal as long as she could remember; Magneto had molded it so that she could not remove it.  
She strained against the pressure, with mind and body. She felt the metal around her neck tighten. She was weak now, she couldn't hold everything, and keep herself from Sabretooth.  
"I'm sorry Logan, ... I can't... hold on" She released her original hold, and heard Logan crash into the wall behind her. She was stationary for a moment, but then she felt herself begin to move again.  
"Cyclops,... Please... close your eyes" She felt her second hold fly from her grasp. She was breathing harder now. She knew she was losing her energy, and she didn't have any way to gain more. She felt herself begin to slide once more towards where she knew Sabretooth was standing. She needed energy; she needed power.  
Think, Mirage, think. There must be some sort of energy you can use here. Not Cyclops, his energy is too strong, his power would hit me before I was ready. There's one other type of energy here, but I don't know if I can handle it. If I can't, I'll be dead... but at least Magneto wont have the pleasure of killing me!  
"Storm..." She could hear the weakness in her own voice. She couldn't open her eyes; she needed to focus.  
"What?"  
"I need... your help..."  
"What can I do?  
"Hit me... with lightning" She knew the room would be shocked. She felt Magneto increase his power to move her toward Sabertooth, she knew what he knew, if this worked, he would have no chance.  
"I-- I can't..."  
"Yes, you can... I need.. the... energy. I can... handle it"  
"I--"  
"Please" She could feel her wrists and ankles begin to bleed from her physical struggle against Magneto. She felt the pull on her waist continue to angle her body. The ring around her neck tightened, Magneto was trying to kill her himself, she knew it. If the energy worked, maybe she could use Magneto's power to break her chains.  
She felt the static gathering in the air and began preparing herself to collect the power that would strike her. Thank you. She could no longer speak, it took too much energy, too much breath. In only a moment, she felt the energy course through her. She felt it charge her like she was a battery. Immediately, she stopped her movement, all movement. Those around her couldn't be sure if she was alive or not.  
Her eyes opened quickly, they burned, flashing with the energy of the lightning in her system now. Mirage used what power she had in Magneto's mind to release her from her shackles, each ring broke into metal shards. The shards of metal shot across the room, along with those that had been trapping Jean and Storm and trapped a surprised Toad and Mystique. She then freed Logan from his capture against the far wall.  
"I am not your puppet anymore" She spoke directly to Magneto, her voice contained not only a purr, but a mystical aspect, an aspect distinctive in Storm's voice.  
"Impossible" he had been sure that she could only process human energies. He was certain the strike should have killed her.  
"Try me" She smiled as she challenged him, he knew more about her powers than she did, he was smarter than to rise to this challenge.  
"We're leaving" When she was fully energized, which was not a common occurrence, she was the most powerful mutant his knew of, that was why he had "claimed" her from Charles. He was not about to press his luck in this battle. After watching them retreat, Mirage made sure that Cyclops had regained his glasses.  
Shortly after Magneto's retreat, Mirage felt her energy retreat from her. The energy had been quick, like lightning hitting a tree. She began to fall, but felt herself get caught. As she was lifted up, she knew the man who had caught her. Blackness circled around Logan's face, until it claim her vision and her consciousness. 


	4. Lily

Disclaimer: You know the shpeal.  
  
When Mirage woke up, she felt an amazing, almost unbearable pain in her mind. The first thing she did was check to be sure that the walls she had built around her mind was still stable. She was greatly relieved to find that it was all in order, all the memories her mind had absorbed were still contained.  
Once she had determined the state of her mind, she began to analyze the state of her body. She felt the pain from where rings had kept her in Magneto's power for as long as she could remember. She lifted her hand to look at her wrists, they had been cut badly, but they were bandaged carefully. She knew that it had been Jean who had taken care of her, she knew that was what Jean did, but she didn't know what else.  
She began to examine her surroundings. She was in a room that had strangely ice blue walls. Everything was bare. All that was in the room were Jean's medical supplies and the screens and wires for monitoring her condition. She began removing the wires and then she stood up.  
Standing up was a mistake; she immediately sat back down.  
Welcome back to the world of the living!  
She cringed at the sound of the male voice in her head. How long have I been. absent?  
About three days, I think. That's about how long it takes you to gather that much energy without directly touching anyone.  
Well, at least I know I didn't touch anyone. I think my blocks all stayed up all right.  
You shouldn't have fought the way you did. You should have just fought for yourself, let the X-men handle their own.  
I couldn't.  
Why?  
I don't know why. I just couldn't. They were my friends once. But I still can't remember anything about them. For some reason, I think the key to my memory is here.  
Are you sure you're alright?  
Not completely.  
I'll be there soon.  
Okay.  
She was glad he was coming. She wasn't sure where he was, but she missed him. She knew she needed him.  
She tried again to get up. This time she managed to do it with only a little bit of spinning in her mind. She shook off the unbalance and began moving towards where she felt the X-Men would be. She didn't know what she needed to learn, but she knew there was something in this place that would help her. ************************************************************************  
In the meeting room, the X-Men were gathered to discuss the identity and the powers of the strange woman who had helped them a few days ago in their fight against Magneto.  
"We can't seem to determine exactly what her powers are, and I can't find her name either. All we know really is that for some reason she was able to touch Rogue's bare skin, without being effected. Other than that, I can't find anything, somehow she's blocked me out of her mind, the block is so powerful that I can't break it down even when she's unconscious" Jean's frusteration with her inability to come up with any information about this strange woman was apparent. None of the rest of the team blamed her.  
"The blocks are even too strong for me to break down. I did not try them with cerebro, due to my fear that she set her blocks to be that strong for a reason. Something very dangerous could be inside" the professor's response created shock among those in the room. This woman must have amazing power in order to be able to keep the professor out of her mind.  
"Something tells me that perhaps this woman is why Rogue was returned to us. If that is the case, then it is quite possible that she could help us get her back again." Mirage entered the room quickly, and angrily. "You lost her? Again? Maybe I should have just given her back to Magneto the first time, it could have saved us all some trouble." "Now, wait a minute." Cyclops was quick to rush to the defense of the group, but Mirage wasn't about to hear what he had to say. "No, you don't know what he wants with her! We have to get her back NOW!" Mirage almost felt panicked, this girl was so much like she had been, she couldn't let her become what she became. "Look, we'll get her back. Why are you so concerned anyway?" Scott was just being defensive at this point. "We have to think about this, we don't know where Magneto is, or what his plan is. For that matter, we don't even know who you are, or what you're up to." "You want to know what I'm up to! Okay, how about this, I'm trying to keep an innocent girl, who happens to have a very distructive, and probably quite useful power, from becoming what I became. She can't become like me! It's too dangerous. It'll destroy her, it destroyed me." Mirage hadn't thought of what she was saying until it was out of her mouth. Her argument had a drastic effect though, all the others in the room remained silent.  
"Who are you?" Jean was the first to speak.  
"I don't know." Mirage spoke quietly, but the rest of the group seemed to understand her comment. Logan, she felt, was immediately sympathetic, but she didn't want sympathy at this point.  
"Why don't you know?"  
"I forgot" Mirage made it seem as though it were a challenge, to any of them to try to contradict this statement. "What are your powers?" "It depends. What are your powers? The professor's? Scott's? Logan's? Aurora's? Rouge's? The powers of everyone in this school? Those are all my powers." Mirage answered the question, but she was quickly getting tired of this, she felt an urgency that the others didn't seem to have. She knew that they needed Rogue back immediately.  
"It sounds like you don't have any weaknesses."  
"Okay, my mutation is that I can't make my own energy. I feed off the energy of others, and that's how I survive. Many times the energy I steal is in the form of memories. When I use too much energy using other powers, I don't have enough energy to even keep moving."  
"That's why you could touch Rogue without being harmed." Mirage only nodded at this statement. "How can you have both powers? It seems that they should be compatible powers if you have more than one, but yours aren't, do you have any idea how that's possible?" Leave it to Jean to ask the scientific question.  
Pain came over Mirage's face, she did know how it was possible. She had worked very hard to retrieve that memory, to answer that question. She couldn't answer it now, not to other people. "I won't answer anymore question! I'm going to get Rogue back." Mirage got up to leave the room. The others tried to stop her, there was more they wanted to know. She left the room, but Logan followed her.  
"Wait!"  
"No, no more questions." The pain of trying to remember, of not being able to, it was too much right now, she needed to leave, she needed to go somewhere else. She moved quickly, hoping that he would give up and she could throw all her thoughts into getting Rogue back. She needed to focus on something other than what she was, that question was too hard, too draining.  
"Just wait a minute. Lily, hold on!"  
As Logan grabbed her wrist, and turned her around, both of them were suddenly shocked. He couldn't understand, the name had come so easily, it just seemed as though that was the right thing to call her. Her shock was much the same, it did seem right, it seemed that it was her name, at least one of them. She knew it was not her real name, because she was sure that her real name would unleash her memories from the far past. But this name did seem right.  
The others were coming out of the professor's office, but they all stopped when they saw Logan and Mirage looking at each other, shocked. There was complete silence in the hall. Then. suddenly. there was a howl.  
  
Everyone turned toward the front door where the sound had come from.  
  
"What was that?" Jean asked.  
"It sounds like." the professor tried to answer, but Mirage finished his sentence with a happy exclaimation.  
"Coyote!!" Mirage broke Logan's grasp on her wrist and began running toward the door.  
All of the others followed quickly, in order to see what was happening. When they got to the banister they all stopped and watched the scene unfolding.  
In the open door sat a peaceful looking Coyote. As they watched, Mirage seemed to fly down the steps, like a little child towards a long lost loved one. As they watched, the Coyote began to change. They watched as the strange animal grew taller, human legs shaped, then a torso. The man's arms and smiling face formed just in time to catch the flying girl who had only a few minutes ago been a strange and angry woman.  
Mirage hugged Coyote tightly, it had been a long time since he had been more than a voice in her head.  
As Logan watched the exchange he became somewhat jealous, though something told him, in the back of his mind, that he had no reason to be. 


	5. Family

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own anything except Mirage, Coyote, and general plot bunnies. ;-)  
  
A/N: Okies, I also have an extra special author's note to put up! I don't know if anyone's really reading this, because I only have one review but *shrug*. Thanks to Celeste_Moon for her review, you get to be my one and only review and I'm ecstatic for that, so keep reading and hope you still enjoy. Also, thanks to Gina, Fay, Katy, and Jody, I think you're my only buddies who know I'm writing this and it's so much fun to know that you don't all think I'm totally nuts. well, at least not for this anyway. *big hugs to everyone!* Now I'll stop babbling and let you read the story, how about that.  
  
Coyote gladly shook hands with the professor, he was glad to meet the man who had done so much to help mutants. He smiled gladly as the professor questioned him about his powers, his life, and the girl so happily clinging to his side.  
He answered all the questions at once, much more willing to do so than Mirage had been. Both had largely been raised on the streets, but Mirage had always been a fighter, that meant that she needed to be stronger, she had to be careful about what information she gave someone who could become an enemy. His answers were simple "My powers are mind based, I'm able to change my form by moving the molecules of my body into different positions. I don't remember much of my life, when Mirage was younger, unprotected, she consumed all of our memories in her need for energy. Mirage, as I tend to call this girl, is my sister."  
As he smiled a protective, proud, almost fatherly smile, Logan relaxed. He had known he had no reason to be jealous of this man. Now that he thought of it, Logan couldn't understand his jealousy, he couldn't remember much about this woman, but he had become jealous anyway. ************************************************************************  
Mirage and Coyote spoke quickly. They walked as they talked, it was a habit they had come about in order to prevent people from listening and catching their whole conversation. They could have continued to speak with their minds, but they found it more comfortable to speak out loud to each other, since it was so rarely possible. She was still concerned with retrieving Rogue, but she wasn't quite sure how it should be done. Along with this discussion, they talked about what had happened to each recently. Coyote continually asked Mirage how she was feeling, he had felt the pain in her mind when she had first awoken, and it concerned him. Gradually the discussion lead to where it always ended up - any new memories that either one could remember. For once, Mirage could name something.  
"He called my Lily." She made the statement matter-of-fact; she continued to walk next to her brother, as if still involved in normal conversation.  
He, however, realized the possible gravity of this situation. "Why is that important?"  
"I don't know. It felt right though. Something about the name was correct; it was mine. It was his, too." He stopped and she came to a stop beside him.  
"Is that it? Your name?" He knew that she had always believed that her real name would be the key to their past, but it didn't seem as if she remembered anything, other than a few names, powers, and this name.  
"No. At least, I don't think so. It didn't seem like it would be right for everyone to call me Lily, but somehow I think it was right that Logan did. There's something there. A part of my past, maybe the part before I ended up with Magneto. I don't know; I need to find out though." She had continued to walk. She needed to think, and she thought best on the move.  
He couldn't think of anything else to say, he just fell into step beside her and they moved back toward the Xavier mansion. ************************************************************************  
Mirage was sad to see her brother leave so soon. She would follow him soon. Usually she would have just gone with him, but she still had the feeling that this place could help her; she had a feeling that there was something more to be done here. She also knew that she would probably need these people to help her to get Rogue back. She stood at the gate as he walked out of sight.  
As she stood, watching the retreating figure of her brother, a strange feeling came over her. It was a feeling she always got around active mutants. She had gotten it for awhile here, so she wasn't too concerned about it.  
Suddenly, after Coyote had been gone from her view for a short amount of time she realized that there was something very different about this power. Once she concentrated on it, she could tell what it was. This was a power she knew.  
Mirage hurried back toward the school, she just hoped she wasn't too late. 


	6. Mistrust

A/N + Disclaimer: You can all thank my roomie for the quick update. She's read this whole thing twice and it still bugging me to post! You should also read her story, can't remember what it's called but her author name is NightFaery! Eventually we want to have our characters (hers is named Jade, mucho cool!) work together, probably on the sequel to this one! Okies, you all know the disclaimer thing, happy reads!  
  
When she entered the building, Mirage hurried toward the hall that held Cerebro. She could feel that that was where the disturbance was coming from. When she arrived she found the Professor fallen onto the platform.  
She had been right then, something had gone wrong. She moved quickly past the professor, sending out messages of distress to Jean. She moved over toward Cerebro and tried to find out where the problem might have occurred. While she was doing this, a nearly panicked team of X-Men had come rushing into the room. Shocked, and she was sure, somewhat suspicious at the fact that she had left the professor on the ground while she had moved on to the machine.  
She turned to look at them, and spoke immediately to Jean. "I didn't know what to do about him. This I think I can fix. Something poisoned his mind, and I think I know what." As she finished speaking, Mirage pushed a button on the controls releasing a drawer with the "mind" of Cerebro inside. She looked at the colored liquid inside the container. She had been right. She knew there was probably only one person who could really get in here to get this done. As she cleared the machine, she voiced her main - her only - suspect "Mysique."  
Jean had begun trying to see what could be done for the professor. After looking him over as carefully as the situation could afford. Jean asked Scott to help her move him into the infirmary. All the while though, she had suspicious thoughts running through her mind about Mirage. How was she the first one here? How did she get into this hall? Why didn't she try to do something for the professor? How had she immediately known what was wrong with the professor, and how had she known how to fix the problem with Cerebro?  
Jean carefully dwelled on these questions as she continued to look over the professor. ************************************************************************  
Mirage stood in the back of the room as she listened to Scott's plans about how to get Rogue back quickly. Then she listened to Jean's update on the state of the professor. She felt removed from all parts of the conversation and when Scott returned to the platform, she quietly exited the room.  
Right now she wasn't concerned with the actions of the X-men, she was concerned with the state of the professor, however. Especially since she had had a dream the night before, pointing to the professor as the main key to her identity.  
She walked into the infirmary and looked at the professor, being heavily monitored by various cables and screens. As she bent over to look at his unconscious face, she remembered parts of her dream. In it, she had been very young. All of the other X-men had been there, except for Rogue and Wolverine. There had been others as well, one was another woman, whom she was fairly sure represented her mother. Throughout the dream, Charles, it was funny for her to think of him that way now, like a friend, he had been there through her dream. He had been the only one who understood her. She had trusted him. She had asked him what her name was. What, and who, she was. He had been about to answer when she had woken up.  
Now that she looked at him, she believed that he did know the answers to those questions, and many others that she had had for as long as she could remember.  
She moved around to the head of the table. She had an idea about how she could help him to heal, and how she could get him to answer her questions. She placed her hands on either side of his head. She began by reaching out to his mind, she did not want to steal random parts of his mind, she only needed to clear those parts that had been poisoned.  
She was not worried about the poison destroying her mind. She had stolen a great deal of energy from Sabertooth when she had first joined with Magneto, she kept this strength and healing power locked away from the general portion of her mind, so that she didn't risk loosing it in a battle or giving it away in an exchange like she was going to do now.  
When Mirage had ordered her mind, so that she would not cause unnecessary damage, she carefully touched her hands to the professor's skin. She felt herself drawn into his mind as his body tensed. She knew that Jean had suspicions against her, and the other X-men as well, and she knew that this looked as though she we simply taking energy from their beloved leader, but she also knew that this needed to be done. She couldn't worry herself about the X-men, whom she was afraid would see her type of healing before she was done. It was the part they couldn't see that mattered. They couldn't see her carefully locking the poison away, with Sabertooth's strength. They also couldn't see the "clean" mind energy that she was returning to Charles' mind.  
Mirage felt herself begin to weaken, she knew that she would return to power quickly, because she was only exchanging powers, instead of purely expending it. She knew that she needed to get this done now; she wouldn't get another chance. She heard the footsteps come into the room, but still, she couldn't have expected the force that sent her flying across the room.  
She hit the back wall with amazing force, and she was doubly stunned by the sudden break in her mind connection. Mirage carefully rose to her feet to face all of the X-men. As she looked at them, she could easily tell what they were thinking, she knew that she had no chance of convincing them otherwise, but she needed the professor's mind to be cleared!  
"You don't understand." Her voice was weak, small, exhausted. She didn't want to fight these people, she couldn't afford more enemies right now.  
"Understand what! What were you doing to him? Taking his energy?" Jean's voice was outraged; she was feeling justified in the concerns she had been having about Mirage.  
"No! I don't do that! I'm not like that! I don't take directly. not anymore." Mirage's voice was almost small as she finished, but that didn't hide her outrage at these accusation. "I was just." Mirage broke off her sentence suddenly as she heard a strange cry in her mind. She knew the voice had been Coyote's, she knew that there was trouble, she had to help. Her sense of urgency about her brother overtook any concern about the X-men.  
"I have to go." As soon as she had made the statement, Mirage began to move out of the room, only to be suddenly stopped by steel claws rammed into the doorway immediately in front of her face.  
"Explain first, then you can go." Logan's face was angry and distrusting, just as she knew hers would have been, especially if she suddenly knew the name of a strange woman who had probably been part of his lost memories, possibly even the reason for them, given her powers.  
"I don't have to explain, I'm not a captive here, and I'm leaving." Her statement was just as direct and forceful as his had been. She ducked quickly under his claws and moved out of the room.  
She was immediately followed by the other mutants. In the quick fight that ensued, Mirage used the powers of all the mutants she could feel to her advantage. She didn't know what was happening, she just knew that her brother needed her help. Given the recent attacks, she was also sure that the need to retrieve Rouge had become even more vital. She carefully managed not to hurt the others, though she was sure that everyone would end up a little bruised, she knew that they had a fight coming as well.  
As she left the building through a hole she had made using Scott's powers, Mirage gave a quick look to Logan as she sealed up the hole, with ice she quickly created using Storm's power. 


	7. Lost and remembered

A/N: I've stopped with the disclaimers because I've run out of witty ways to say "I don't own it!" and I figure you all got the point. Anyway, thank my roommate once again for this chapter (are you reading her story.is anyone other than her reading MY story? *hint. review people!*). Okay, well, one last thing to say. DEATH TO ALL CELL BIOLOGY TAKE HOME MIDTERMS!!!! Okay, I'm done, you read now.  
  
Mirage ran as fast as she could through the streets, toward the abandoned building, which she had chosen to live under, for fear of being caught as one of the homeless squatters that usually inhabited the building. Some how, she knew that this would be the place where she would find her brother; she dreaded what else she might find, as the cause of his cry in her head.  
As she entered the largest storeroom, she looked around quickly and carefully for any sign of the trouble she was sure would be found here. She heard a laugh coming from behind her, it was a voice she knew well. She knew that she had come too late, when she heard Mystique welcome her.  
"Hello, X, so glad you could join us." Mystique smiled slyly.  
"Where is my brother." Mirage, only known as X by Magneto and his "team", answered cautiously.  
"Oh, he's waiting for you around here somewhere." She knew this had all been a trap, but at this point, she didn't even care. "What do you want?" Mirage moved against the wall, in order to prevent an attack from behind as best she could. "I just want to talk. I want to know why you don't come around to visit with us anymore." Mirage grimaced at her remembrance of the time she had spent working for Magneto, training under Mystique. "I've changed. I never agreed with what you did, but taking Rogue was too much. I wont let you make her what I was." "You were so good though. You were the best student I had ever seen. I find it sad that you now use your powers, your skills against us, instead of fighting with us, where you belong." "Where is Coyote?" Mirage got the distinct sense that she was being led away from thoughts of her brother for a reason. Mystique laughed slightly. "Oh, he's here, but I don't know if you really want to see him." "WHERE IS HE?" Mirage's voice held urgency and anger now; she knew that these were the emotions Mystique wanted her to feel. She was being distracted, caused to do things without thinking. Mystique laughed again. "I'll let you go find him then. I'm sure I'll be talking to you again soon." Mystique left with a smile. Mirage watched her go, a distinct, overwhelming fear building inside her. When she turned back, she could see where Mystique had been standing, she could see what had been hidden from her in the shadows. She gave a cry as she saw the lifeless body, which she was sure had been her brother. Mirage immediately ran to the side of her brother. She slid onto her knees in her need to do something, quickly. She didn't care if it had all been a trap, she didn't care if Sabertooth, Toad, Mystique, Magneto, and a hundred others came to kill her at that moment, she just needed to help her brother. Tears came streaming down her cheeks as she realized that her brother, the only person she loved who could remember her at all, her only family, had no pulse. She could only think of one thing to do. She pulled his head into her lap and cupped it in her hands. She carefully let down the barrier that guarded the power she had stolen from Sabertooth. Suddenly she felt a memory come loose, it was the memory of how she had taken Sabertooth's power. She remembered walking into a dark room, it was the day she had finally agreed to join Magneto. She had been crying before that, she didn't know why, by that time she had already erased her own memories. As she walked into the room, she had noticed both Magneto's triumphant look, and Sabertooth's admiring one. "Well, welcome to the team." Magneto's voice had been gloating. "This is her? She doesn't seem like all that much of a prize to me." Sabertooth's voice had been both a challenge to her, and a challenge to Magneto. She was the one who answered. She moved smoothly over towards Sabertooth. "Oh, but I am a prize, you'd me amazed at what I can do." At that point all she could think to do was earn the trust of these people, let them treat her as a prize, she had her own mind, she would find her own purpose. As she spoke, she came closer to Sabertooth. She let down her blocks as she reached up to his head, she would accept his powers, just this once. She pressed her lips to his, gently, though he felt an amazing shock at the touch. She refused to let him go, when he finally realized what was happening to him. His power was being drained, and hers was increasing. As she absorbed his power, her delicate, feminine features took on a catlike appearance. When she felt that she had taken all she could, without killing this mutant, she released him. She let him drop to the floor, and turned to face the rest of the group, she was standing next to Magneto, where Sabertooth had previously been placed. Mystique smiled at the girl who would become her protégé. Toad smiled as well, at the small woman who had just defeated the most intimidating part of their group. Now she remembered, that was how she had gained this strength, and how she had become Magneto's "pet".  
Just as she was remembering how she had gained the power, she felt it quickly slipping away. She couldn't feel any energy being exchanged for what she was losing, and a part of her knew very well, that she was simply giving up almost all of the strength she had, only to try something that was impossible. When she was fully charged, she was extremely powerful, but even she could not defeat death.  
The tears were streaming down her face now. Sabretooth's energy was gone, and her brother was still lifeless. She looked up, she knew there would be a figure there, watching her. Logan stepped from the shadows and looked at her, all of his anger seemed to be drained, along with the energy she had lost. He looked into the tear streaked face of a woman he had once known very well. He saw the pain, the weakness, and the sickness in her eyes, only for a moment, before she bent over her brother in mourning. ************************************************************************  
Logan woke up in the warehouse alone. The body of Coyote was carefully, and lovingly covered by a white sheet, until it could be moved to someplace more fitting. Remembering the look in Lily's eyes, Logan was suddenly overcome with panic, and memories. The girl before him last night had been Lily, the woman he had first met her as had been only a part of the woman he had known. He could only remember a couple of things about Lily, his Lily. They were only images. The first was the image of Lily, as a waitress in the bar where he had fought. She had been designated as "his", in order to prevent unwanted advances. The situation had progressed, until her designation had been far more fact than fiction. The other image he could recall was Lily, in his bed. He could see her back, from her neck down to the small of her back. He had just walked into the room. She had been asleep, and now she was just waking up. She turned her head to look at him and hair fell over her eyes. Her tired look had changed into a smile when she saw him. He remembered how much in love with this girl he had been. He remembered thinking she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He remembered how devastated he had been when she had died. Now he was really confused.  
  
A/N: bwahaha! Now aren't you confused too? I'm glad. I love this chapter. Hope you liked it too, really sad though, no? *sniff* okay, back to writing, because I'm pretty much done and burned out on that school thing for now. Don't you all want me to update again *evil grin*. 


	8. Great Battles 1

A/N: Okay, I know, I'm terrible! I left that cliffie for so long! Anyway, here's the next segment, with characters I still don't own. Hope you enjoy and I almost promise to update soon (I'm working on another new story and I'm hoping to finish this soon!)  
  
Logan returned to the Xavier Estate with more questions than he could begin to contemplate. When he arrived there, he found the X-men in the infirmary, looking over the Professor.  
"Where have you been?" Scott's response to Logan's presence was immediate. Logan didn't answer him, or even acknowledge that he had spoken.  
"What's up?" Logan spoke directly to Jean.  
"He seems to be stabilizing, he's not out of danger yet, but he's certainly much better than he has been. Where have you been?"  
"Out. So what do we do now?"  
"We think we know where Magneto is going with Rogue, we're going to get her back and stop him. Did you find Mirage?" Logan was startled by the question almost as much as by her other statements. When he looked at Jean though, he thought he could see something in the way she asked the question. remorse.  
"I found her, then I lost her again. What I did find were a few more questions, which I didn't need, so I came back here. Let's go get Rogue, we can worry about the rest later."  
The whole team moved to the briefing room, in order to have the situation and game plan fully explained. They then all proceeded to the jet, to go and rescue their young friend and student. ************************************************************************ (A/N: I figure most of this scene went like it did in the movie. Cause I liked it that way! I'm going to start where everyone's pinned to the wall, k? Deal? Deal.)  
"Well, glad you could all join us today." Magneto descended from the air to greet the imprisoned X-Men, glory and triumph showing through his features. "But there is someone missing, yes? Someone else, who deserves to be present at this momentous event?" As Magneto spoke, he moved aside so that Sabertooth could enter bringing someone along with him. The limp figure tried to move away and was rewarded by being slammed into the wall, with Sabertooth's vengeful claws around her throat. Mirage cried out as her head hit the back wall and blood began to well under the strong grip on her neck. She was so weak, she felt sickness overtaking her, but she stared at the occupants of the room with defiance still present in her dark eyes.  
"Tsk, tsk, lovely. You should know better by now than to annoy Sabertooth. I don't think he's ever quite forgiven you for stealing from him." Magneto walked over to address Mirage in a superior tone.  
"Well, he needed to be taken down a bit, don't you think. He underestimated me. So did you." Mirage's weak, defiant voice rang through the small metal room as she lifted her eyes through the painful grip to meet Magneto's eyes. Sabertooth didn't like being ignored; the grip tightened and her breathing became more ragged.  
"Defiant until the last, aren't we, my love? You shouldn't have betrayed me. you were like my daughter. I would have given you all of this. Now, I don't believe you'll even live to see it." Sabertooth's grip tightened further as he enjoyed the thought of carrying out Magneto's threat. Mirage gasped again, too tired and weak to be stoic and not willing to take power from anyone directly, she didn't want anyone else in her head now. Sabertooth's claws continued to dig into the pale flesh at her throat and she could feel the blood begin to slowly leak out of the punctures even as the pressure turned her already ragged breathing into shallow gasps for air. Logan's struggling against his restraints had increased as he watched the treatment of Mirage. He may not have totally remembered her, but he felt the need to protect her anyway. Eventually he roared as he released his claws. He fell, free, to the ground unconscious.  
Magneto and Sabertooth both looked at the fallen man. "Deal with him. I need to speak to our lovely Unknown again. Eh, X?" Sabertooth's harsh grip was replaced by Magneto's cold one. Magneto didn't grip her neck as Sabertooth had done, he seemed firm but almost careful, but Mirage couldn't help but feel that the new hold seemed to be even stronger, even harsher around her throat, when mixed with that old name. What they had called her, X, the perpetual Unknown; the forgotten.  
Jean! The voice was harsh in Jean's mind, but there was no doubting where it came from. Jean felt the other woman's weakness and strengthened the bond as well as she could using her own powers. What? What can we do? Jean knew there was a plan; this was what Mirage did. There was no way that she was going to stay against that wall while something needed to be done.  
I'm going to reverse Magneto's powers. I know I can do it if I touch his skin. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it though. I need you to hold on to Logan. Everything will fly towards Magneto, if I use it right. The voice in Jean's head spoke in a harsh ramble, as if not having enough strength to soften the mind to mind conversation and also afraid that if she spoke any slower she knew she wouldn't be able to finish what she started.  
You're too weak. You won't survive the power drain.  
Just hold him. When I count to one.  
Mirage had been staring passively at Magneto, as he spoke of his dream of what the brotherhood could be. Of what she could have become if not for her betrayal. She looked weakly at him as he questioned her.  
"Why did you betray us, little one? You could have been so great and you are reduced to this, instead." He looked genuinely sad as he regarded his former favorite. A girl so totally powerful, yet completely vulnerable, never able to be strong when she was totally alone.  
"You know the rules, don't you remember, boss?" Mirage filled her voice with distain in her addressal of him. She wasn't his puppet, she would not be under his thrawl any longer.  
Three.  
"You were so bitter, so angry. I gave you the opportunity for vengence, you wanted it, but you couldn't hold to that. Your morals got in the way. even if you couldn't remember them." He was disgusted by her weakness, her inability to complete what she had vowed to do, if it meant the injury of those who were truly innocent.  
"You don't remember my morals. They consisted of one rule. Your game stopped working with that. You stopped working for me." She raised her hand slightly, as if in a calming, gentle, caring nature.  
Two.  
"What rule did I break for you? What made it so you couldn't stay where you truly belonged?"  
"Always. Look out. For. Number. ONE!" Her last word was spoken clearly in her mind as well as by her voice and Jean caught the cue. Mirage pressed her hand against the bare skin on Magneto's face for as long as she could and the metal shards that had been trapping the others came flying towards Magneto and her. She could see Logan begin to move out of the corner or her eye before Jean caught hold of him. The shards hit her head and shoulder and broke her hold on Magneto, who was weakened, but still managed to get himself up to the higher level and away from his former apprentice. Mirage fell, as if she was one of the metal shards released from the magnetic power as Magneto rose out of the room. Scott still couldn't open his eyes, and the X-men were trying to consider what they should do. Then Logan woke up (A/N fight between Wolverine and Sabertooth goes from here for a bit, because it was COOL! So, this is what's happening inside).  
Jean? Mirage was still kneeling in the place where she had fallen. She knew she didn't have much energy left. She knew what that could mean, she knew her barriers could fall, she knew her powers could become wild and begin lashing out at others, but she couldn't say it. She wasn't strong enough for that. What is it? What do you need me to do? Jean began moving towards the weak body of the other woman. Don't come near me. And don't even think of touching me after I fall. I need to help Rogue. This is the only way I can; this is the only way I know how. Tell Logan, if I can't, to save her. Please save her. Jean could feel Mirage's powers break the contact with her and switch directions. Suddenly, she knew what was happening. Mirage was channeling the last of her energy into Rogue. She was preventing Rogue from having to use her own energy in the task that she was being forced to do.  
  
A/N: Like I said, hopefully I'll update soon. I've got the rest of this scene finished, but I don't want to update to quick and have it be forever again til I finish! Cheers and hope you keep reading *looks out of computer screen* if there are any of you out there! 


	9. Great Battles 2

A/N: Okay, okay, I know! If anyone's reading this, they're wondering what happened to me. Well, busy, bad computers, side-tracking... here's another segment and hopefully I'll get back on it! Enjoy (Fay)!  
  
Mirage focused every bit of herself to reach out to Rogue, to release her own energy for Rogue to use. With the energy she had stolen directly from Magneto she now felt herself charged just enough that she might be able to reach out of herself instead of transferring energy by direct contact. She did just that and began by finding and strengthening Rogue's mutation so that Rogue could also accept some of the energy around her, and use that instead of only what she was able to touch. She could feel Rogue begin to absorb and use what she offered, as she used what was given to her by Magneto. Rogue screamed as she felt the energy painfully pulled from her. When she heard the screams Mirage forced herself to look up and focus completely on Rogue, to let nothing else enter into her conscience.  
Mirage didn't register when Sabertooth entered the room and began moving towards her. She didn't register Logan returning Cyclops his headgear to blast Sabertooth out of the room. She didn't feel Cyclops grab onto her as Logan was levitated up to Rogue. She did feel her barriers begin to slip. To her it looked as if brick walls were coming apart to free everything left behind them. Her mind showed her bright lights releasing themselves, memories, she felt them all slipping. She saw Logan fighting himself in order to free Rogue from her bonds before it was too late. All she could think to do was give him one more reason. Say one more thing to him before she lost herself. She stretched herself into his mind. Save her. Don't let her go. Remember. Don't let us be forgotten. Please, save her. She let the blackness, the memories of all those forgottens consume her. ************************************************************************  
Please save her. Logan heard the voice and felt the desperation reaching out to him. He knew the voice and could only turn in time to see Mirage crumble from her kneeling position. He could only register that she wasn't moving before Rogue's screams drew him back.  
"No!" He didn't know if he was crying out for Mirage, Lily, or the fact that Rogue was obviously fading. A white stripe had appeared in her hair. He was about to lose them both. It was enough.  
Cyclops' blast broke Magneto's hold, but it was Logan's strength that broke the rotating rings around Rogue and himself. He freed Rogue as quickly as he could and felt as if his heart was crumbling when she went limp in his arms and he couldn't rouse her. He held her close, feeling he had failed at the last thing someone he had loved had begged for him to do. He had failed them both.  
Logan's eyes shot open as he realized that his wounds were reopening and he was draining of energy. He fell back, thinking only that he hadn't failed them both. He'd saved the one. He didn't know if he dared to hope for the other. Blackness enveloped him. ************************************************************************  
Logan struggled to open his eyes as he felt consciousness intruding upon the soothing darkness. Vague memories of something that needed done, something he needed to do, pulled at him. He felt a touch and caught a hand tightly in his.  
"That tickles." Logan's groggy voice caused Jean to smile. She was glad to see him awake.  
"Welcome back." Jean smiled softly at the man on the hospital bed.  
"How is she?" Jean felt she couldn't be entirely sure of which "she" Logan was referring to. She hoped he meant the one who came with an easy answer.  
"She's fine. She took on a few of your more charming characteristics for awhile, but we all lived through it." Logan swallowed when Jean didn't elaborate on the condition of the others who had been injured in the fight.  
"And the professor?"  
"He's doing well. He woke up two days ago." Jean couldn't help the guilt and pain that entered her eyes now. She knew they all owed the professor's life to Mirage. She didn't know what to tell Logan. She didn't know what he felt for the mysterious woman, all she knew is that she had seen Logan's face when Mirage fell. Jean didn't know how to tell him that she didn't get up. That she might not ever. That her powers were consuming her and trapping her within herself completely.  
Logan saw it, he saw the whole truth written on Jean's face, but he couldn't let himself not ask the question. "Lil...Mirage?" Jean swallowed hard and looked Logan in the eyes. He could see the tears threatening to fall as she answered.  
"Her guards broke. All the memories she's ever taken were released and, as best as we can tell, she's being consumed by them. She can't get out of her own mind, Logan. And we can't help her. Every time a mutant comes near her...she takes their powers... she exhibits everything without control...none of us can get close to her. Scott's been doing the best he can, since his power has no effect when her eyes are closed. She's releasing memories Logan. Anyone near her remembers anything that connects to them in any way. We remember her Logan...she was here from the beginning." She didn't know how everything came out in such a sure voice. All she knew was that Logan needed to know the truth. Logan closed his eyes as he heard all of this. He let out a deep breath when she was finished.  
"When can I see her?"  
"Logan..."  
"I need to see her Jean."  
"I'll take you in a couple of days, if you rest some more now."  
"Deal." Logan wearily closed his eyes, to dream of a woman he could hardly remember, or forget. 


	10. memories

A/N: Okay, well then, I'm wrapping up. Not only is this chapter longer, but there are also a bunch of memories, which I hope might tie up some loose ends for people. I guess this is what comes from procrastination! I can pretty much guarantee that there aren't going to be many more chapters after this, and others will be at least a short while in coming. I don't own any of it (except Mirage) but I hope you enjoy!  
  
It was exactly two days later when Logan convince Jean that he wouldn't wait any longer. They walked quickly through the sterile hallways beneath the school. The Professor and Scott also met them outside the room. Logan looked through the portal window before he was able to move into the room. He saw Lily, his Lily, bound to a metal hospital bed, injuries showing on her wrists and ankles from when she had fought her bonds, sweat obvious and sticking her hair to her forehead and shoulders.  
"Why are there no monitors?"  
"She broke them. Her power shot out at them and they exploded, we decided it was too dangerous, so we just didn't put them back. She only has a few minor injuries to her body... it's her mind that could cause..." Jean didn't say death, she didn't want to say it and Logan didn't want to hear it, so her silence was forgiven.  
"Can we go in?"  
"Yes, but we need to stay near the walls, so as to prevent entering her power's range. She can't reach out in the same way she could before, she simply doesn't have the basic control right now to do that. When we find out what we need to do for her, we'll risk it, but not yet." It was the Professor who spoke now, with a careful warning, he could see how much Logan wanted to be beside her, the risks had to be clear.  
"Let's go then." Logan opened the door and they all stepped into the room.  
The memories that assaulted him nearly sent him flying back out of the room. He could vaguely hear that this was alright, that she was returning memories to clear her mind whenever someone was close enough to her, but that she couldn't take his powers from here. He could also vaguely hear a warning not to fight it, that he'd only have to bear the onslaught so long as she had novel memories to share. It would only happen this once. But, all of that Logan only barely hear, the images and sounds were too bright. It started at the beginning. ************************************************************************  
There was an argument. He lost his temper and out came his claws. That same stupid bartender pulled that same stupid gun on him. But that time there had been a girl. A girl who wasn't frightened to the claws or the gun. Who pushed the barrel down, saying soothingly, that he didn't want to do that. She had then put her hands over his claws and he had felt the points retract. She turned back to the bartender.  
"Thanks so much! I promise I'll be on time for work tomorrow! I can't wait to start!"  
Leaving a befuddled bartender shouting that she was on probation and should be careful to be to work ontime, this slip of a girl had dragged Logan with her out the door. Until, of course, he finally came to his senses enough to pull away from her, upon realizing that he was in fact bigger and stronger.  
"What was that!? What did you do to him? And where are you dragging me?"  
"That, was me saving your ass. What I did was simply a distraction. And I'm dragging you away from that place so you don't get us both killed, when it's so much more productive for us just to take the jobs we now have!"  
Logan opened his mouth again to shout back, though feeling that he did rather like this girl who could look at his claws one minute and shout at him the next, but he realized that he had missed something. "Jobs?"  
She smiled, "Yes, jobs. He just agreed to give me a waitressing job that he insisted before he didn't have. And if you go in tomorrow he's bound to call for fighters. You can't use those things," she gestured at his hands, clearly meaning his claws "but I'm assuming anyway that you can fight. Good money either way."  
Logan remembered that they had worked together for nearly a week before anything had happened with them. A patron had been overtly trying to grope the resisting girl, when he had intervened. At his intervention, he'd been challenged and, when he won, she had effectively been claimed as under his protection. Afterwards, he had asked her name, upon realizing that no one called her by anything recognizable here.  
"Can you keep a secret." With most people he might have been more surprised at this response to a name request, but she was an enigma.  
"Sure, though I don't see what's so secret."  
"I don't have a name... well, I probably do, I'm looking for it and I really hope to find it, cause it'll put me back where I belong, but I dont' know it."  
"What should I call you then? I just fought for you, in effect... hey you doesn't sound all that intimate."  
She laughed and he found himself liking when she did that. She turned so that she was standing before him, her arms at her sides in presentation. "Well, then, what would you like to call me? What name suits, do you think?"  
"How about Lily?"  
"Works just fine by me, Woverine." She smirked at his acquired nickname and was honestly pleased by his choice for her.  
"Call me Logan." ************************************************************************  
Logan felt immediately disoriented as his memory shifted again. He was only being fully informed on the scenes that fully answered his questions. He remembered another challenge on behalf of Lily, many more, in fact. Finally, he remembered someone declaring that the winner got a kiss. He remembered nervousness that he and his friend would give themselves away. The kiss had proved their relationship to everyone, including them!  
He remembered her moving in with him. Meeting her brother. Her scruffy dog Max, who was there sometimes, but others not. All of their relationship, it had lasted three years, came back to him. Her search for home and her name, what she had told him, all her dreams about what all of it could mean. All of her dreams for what she hoped for in every way. He remembered the feel of her at night. The way the inflection of her voice had really been slightly different than that of Mirage. Now he remembered the parts that had broken them... he remembered the day she died, the day she had left him. ************************************************************************  
She had gone home early, told him that she had some things to take care of, she wanted that night to be special, she had something to tell him. He had found her cornered by a person he now knew to be Sabertooth. He had been about to chase the other man off, when she had said something causing him to back off on her own. Logan remembered watching the other man walk away as Lily picked up the grocheries and started to go back inside. He had seen her flinch and had seen the fear and pain that crossed her face when she turned to him.  
They had had a nice, quiet dinner, she hadn't told him anything new, but they had still enjoyed the quiet time together. More than once they talked about plans they had for a trip on their break from work and he thought he had seen tears in her eyes, before she gathered a plate or remembered something she forgot in the kitchen. On one of these trips, the door had come flying towards them and she had screamed.  
"No! Now's not the time!"  
"I choose the time. I helped you escape from an unknown past and I promised you you would get your revenge on those that took it from you, my little nameless one, now it's time for that and your agreement to join us."  
"Over my dead body." Logan wasn't giving her up without a fight, they both had too much invested in each other.  
"No!" She had started to step forward when Magneto had performed his special trick of lifting the adamantium in his body and slamming him against the wall, where he was promptly knocked unconcious.  
"Logan!!" Her scream from inside the building had awakened him from unconciousness. He looked up to see that he must have come completely out of the apartment through the wall. She was still trapped inside, from the sound of her calls, and the building was on fire. He ran back towards the building and got only a glimpse of her tearstained face through the flames, where she was held back by Magneto, before the building exploded. He had felt his own cry ripped from him as he had fallen back to the ground, unconcious again. ************************************************************************  
Logan had at least somewhat remembered the other information. He hadn't remembered Magneto there that night, but he had remembered Sabertooth. He even remembered a good portion of their relationship, though he had pushed most of it out of his mind on his own. This last scene, he couldn't remember at all.  
"Logan." Her soft voice had awakened him in the hospital bed. He had thought it was a dream when his eyes slowly opened to meet hers. She had stood over him, ragged and only a bit worse for the wear. "Logan." This time her voice had been a sigh of relief. She had stroked his hair and he had then noticed that she was crying. "I'm sorry Logan, I wish my past never would have come back to us, but it seems it has. You won't remember any of this, I'll make sure of that, it's my job, but I have to say it anyway. I love you. I won't stop loving you, even when I don't really remember anymore. I promise you. I have to go now, but maybe someday I'll find you again. Maybe someday I'll have my name and be free of all this unknown past. They're right, I'm going to get revenge, revenge on everyone who used me and abused what I love. I'll come back to you. That has to be true, because that's what love is. I love you so much." She had leaned against him then, her lips meeting his, and he had felt the energy drain from him, the memories of this meeting and the altering of other meetings. When he had woken, he had mourned her with all his strength, then he had tried to forget it all, so that he could escape the pain. ************************************************************************  
Logan kept his eyes closed for a moment after the memories ended. He opened them and looked at the woman from his memories, now she was the one in the hospital bed. He could still feel the pain though, and he knew he couldn't lose her again. He searched his newfound memories for how to help her. He was so deep in thought that he couldn't think, when she cried out against some other memory, he stepped forward.  
His claws went shooting out of his hands to the point of pain. He didn't hear Scott call his name when he saw Logan moving. He did hear her cries of pain as claws shot out of her knuckles as well, hers not covered by metal but the pain the same. Logan felt other arms pull him back out of her range, where he had frozen, and watched as she fought against her bonds again and tears followed established tracks from her closed eyes to her already damp hairline.  
Sitting on the floor, Scott beside him, and his eyes glued to her form, he knew the answer.  
"I know what to do." 


End file.
